To Answer A Question (One-Shot
by LeMafiaKreb
Summary: This one-shot was written specifically for user ScarOfHerbrine. He asked a question in a review, and this here is the answer. Hope you enjoy!


Author's Notes

This one-shot is for ScarOfHerobrine. He asked me excitedly in a review for chapter 47 what the origin of Herobrine was in this AU of mine. That got me thinking, and my gears started cranking once again. So, to answer your question, here we go!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

3rd Person POV

There was a village to the south, a long time ago. Well over 200 years ago, in fact. Many of the mob clan cities from nowadays were yet to be thought out and built. The clans are still in their early stages, recovering from a dreadful event only the spirits and demons will remember. However, that is a story for another time.

The people in this village lived in constant fear of monster and pillagers attacks. They lived near the shore, with a large ravine to their east. Monsters were known for crawling out the depths of the ocean and the chasm, and with only two directions to run, the villagers were very vulnerable. And then two young boys were born.

The first, Bryan, quickly became one of the best warriors in the village. Steve, although lacking the same battle prowess, always joined his brother in battle, and together they managed to keep their village safe for years. They were sent to clear out pillagers nests, and defend the people from hordes of fiends.

But for Bryan The Hero, who came to be known as Herobrine due to a mishap with the printing press and a drunken reporter, being the best warrior in his village was not enough. He wanted to be the best in the whole realm. The man approached the town alchemist and local kook, wanting potions to make him stronger, faster and more agile.

The alchemist did as he was told, brewing all sorts of potions for the village hero. Bryan became dependent on these not long after living with the effects. Steve was worried for his twin, but remained supportive of him.

Eventually, Bryan began taking it too far. At one point, he ordered the alchemist to grant him permanent night vision. The crazy alchemist accepted the challenge, tossing various items into a cauldron. Spider eyes, carrots, berries, golden apples and more. He asked Bryan to lay down so he could administer the mix directly onto the man's eyes.

Bryan agreed, and the alchemist brought out a spoon with which he scooped a thick green liquid from the cauldron. He brought it to Bryan, holding it over his face, and adding one drop to each of his eyes.

Bryan screamed, holding his face. It felt like the chemical was melting right through his skull. When the pain faded, Bryan could see nothing but white. Eventually, his vision returned, albeit with a strange white fog in the corners of his eyes. Bryan stood up, looking at a reflection of himself on a bottle of water.

His eyes were completely white. Herobrine did not let this stop him. The alchemist had in fact given him a form of night vision, but the white fog was always there. He continued protecting his village with the help of Steve, until one fateful day when a farmer came running from his orchard.

After the man caught his breath, he begged for help from Herobrine. It seemed that a demon was in the poor farmer's land. Herobrine did not hesitate, gathering his armor and trusty diamond sword. Steve was willing to accompany his twin, but Herobrine stopped him. If what they were facing was indeed a demon, he did not want his brother to be put in harm's way.

Herobrine trekked to the farmer's orchard, downing several potions when the villagers could no longer see him. The man entered the forest, searching for this so-called demon.

A thin, pale man stood leaning against one of the tall oaks deep into the orchard. He was toying with a blackened stick, twirling it over in his hand. The man tilted his head with a smile.

"You must be Herobrine. I've heard so much about you. It is great to finally meet such a renowned warrior."

Bryan drew his sword. "Are you the demon that has been terrorizing the poor farmer's land?"

The pale man snickered. "Yes. I had to get your attention somehow."

He started circling Bryan. "I have a proposal for you, Herobrine. It is no secret to me that being the town hero is not enough for you. You want more."

Herobrine hesitated for a moment. The pale man smiled. "You yearn to be stronger, but your human body just can't handle it. This is why you take so many potions from that imbecile, and even then you feel like it is not enough."

"What do you want, demon?" Herobrine snarled.

"A vessel," the pale man answered quickly. "I'm tired of this scrawny body, and yours will do just fine. In return, I can make you stronger than any man you'll ever meet, the strongest in the realm. You'll become immortal, attached to me for eternity. And you'll be able to do... this."

The pale man summoned a black ball of flames, showing it off to Bryan before throwing it at a tree. The oak went up in flames, rapidly becoming charred splinters on blackened ground. The man stretched his hand out to Bryan. "Do we have a deal, Herobrine?"

Bryan stared at the demon, thinking it over. Then he raised his diamond blade. "I will never make deals with the devil."

Black flames erupted from the pale man's open palm, turning into a sword. The demon smiled. "Big mistake."

The pale man swung his sword faster than Herobrine could blink. With his sword already raised, Bryan just about managed to block the attack. The demon swung again, catching the side of a tree with his blade and setting it on fire. Bryan did his best to defend himself, trying to counterattack, but the demon was too fast and too strong.

Herobrine was pushed against a tree, holding back the pale man with his sword. The demon smiled. "I always get what I want, wether diplomatically, or by force."

He shoved Bryan's sword out of the way, bashing him with the hilt of his black weapon. Herobrine fell on his side, staring at the demon through unfocused eyes. The pale man moved to stand over him, his weapon going up in flames. Black smoke billowed from his forehead, creating a lingering cloud above them.

The smoke shot downward, towards Herobrine's head. He screwed his eyes shut as white-hot pain washed over him, and it felt like his skull was being drilled into. Bryan screamed in agony as the demon left his original vessel and possessed his body.

For a moment, the only thing Herobrine could do was breathe. In and out. The pain wore off, but he wasn't able to open his eyes. Or move his hands. He felt numb, and then he felt nothing. Bryan's eyes opened without him telling them to, and a smile that was not his stretched his lips. His body got up without his consent.

The demon's voice left his lips. "Now this is a vessel."

He turned to face the pale man on the ground. He looked asleep, or dead. The demon summoned a small flame, tossing it at his original body. It wa squickly engulfed in black fire, and burnt to a crisp. The demon turned his head to the right, walking in the direction of the village.

Bryan was too stunned to do anything but watch through the demon's eyes. The white fog at the edge of his vision had become black, and it was less visible. The demon walke dto the edge of the orchard, staring at the village next to the shore. "Let's take it out for a spin, shall we?"

Herobrine snapped out of his stupor when he registered the demon's words. Captive in his own body, Bryan screamed. _No! Leave that village alone_, _foul creature!_

The demon smiled. _You are no longer in control, Herobrine. I am. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. I certainly will._

The demon walked back to the village, ignoring Bryan's protests. The villagers took notice of the hero, cheering for his swift return. They pummeled him with questions as the demon walked by, not listening. The villagers were confused, following him like a cloud. The farmer walked up to him. "Did you kill the demon, Herobrine?"

The demon smiled at the man. "He did not. And I'm not Herobrine. I am Darkness."

He summoned a sword, cutting the farmer in half. The people who followed him ran this way and that, terrified and shocked at what they'd witnessed. Black flames erupted from Darkness' hands, burning homes and villagers. Panic engulfed the village as the flames extended.

The village guards tried attacking the demon, only to be charred or decapitated. Darkness walked deeper into the village, breaking into a stone house. He made quick work of the family inside, walking back out to stare at his accomplishment. Steve walked through the flames out the corner of the demon's eye, wielding a diamond sword.

Darkness smiled, turning to face him. "Well, well, well. What have we here?"

Bryan shouted unheard obscenities at the demon, who ignored his cries. Steve was breathing heavily, staring at the man who was once his brother. "Why? How could you do this, Bryan?"

_Don't you dare hurt him! _Herobrine threatened. _I will make sure you cease to exist!_

_You can't stop me_, Darkness taunted, taking a step towards Steve. "Herobrine no longer exists, Steve. Only me. Only Darkness."

He walked forwards. Steve raised his sword, tears forming in his eyes. "Bryan! Stop him! It's your body! You can still take control!"

The demon smiled. "He can't, Steve. Because I'm here now. It is not his anymore."

Darkness rushed forward, punching Steve in the jaw. The man's knees buckled beneath him, and he fell backwards. Darkness stood over him, summoning a ball of flames. "Watch closely, Herobrine," he shouted. "It will be the last time you ever see poor old Steve!"

Bryan screamed in anguish as the demon let his fireball drop onto Steve. He couldn't close his eyes as the flames swallowed his twin, couldn't cover his ears to muffle his screams. His heart shattered. He would have curled into a tight little ball and cried. If only his body still belonged to him.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Darkness fell back against the tree, bleeding heavily from his wound. The 'Golden Spirit' lay before him on his side, gasping for breath. The black demon smiled and spoke breathlessly. "I... I've won... brother. At last... I've...managed... to put you... back in your place."

Thomas swallowed, shaking his head a little. "We both know... your wound is mortal too. Even with... your new vessel... I'll always be here to defeat you."

The golden spirit heaved his last breath, closing his eyes and going still. He turned to dust, which was carried by the wind far away. Darkness groaned, coughing up blood. The demon shook his head. "F-fuck... you..."

He fell to his knees and died as there was no more blood for his heart to pump. Darkness woke up in a strange white place. Standing on a block of the same bleached material was Herobrine, glaring at the demon.

Darkness groaned, looking around. "Now I have to deal with you every time I die."

Herobrine got up, walking closer. "Give me back my body."

The demon shook his head. "Never. It does not belong to you anymore."

Herobrine rushed forward, pinning Darkness against a wall that appeared conveniently from the ground. "Give me back my body!"

The black demon pushed him back, punching him hard enough to know Bryan out. He knelt over the man, thinking for a second. "I suppose this is the downside of possessing a strong vessel," he muttered to himself. "The owner doesn't fade away completely..."

Darkness heaved a sigh, waiting to wake up again.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Author's Notes

I hope this solves your query. And that you enjoy the one-shot. :)

That review really got me thinking. My imagination poured this all over my head, and it was the only thing I could think of until it was finished. And, overall, I'm proud of it. :D

Thank you for your time and support. Have an awesome day!

~ LeMafiaKreb


End file.
